


Flowers For You

by Savorysavery



Category: Me!Me!Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10,621 yen is equal, based on the current exchange rates, to 90 American dollars.</p></blockquote>





	Flowers For You

**Summary:** I should have brought you flowers.

 **Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 

 **Author's Note:** Teddyloid's  _Me!Me!Me!_ really inspired me to write this piece. I wanted to write about the last date Hana and Shuu could have posibly had: her birthday, which I romantically chose to be March 14, which is White Day in Japan. White Day is the "return to sender" of Valentine's Day, when males respond to the gifts given by girls on Valentine's Day. Think of this as a prologue to the actual video.

* * *

 

Shuu had planned to buy Hana flowers -daisies, roses, and sunflowers, all arranged with tulle and crinkling plastic. He's saved up just for today, for their date: flowers, dinner, and a movie, and maybe some cuddling back at him house. He'd even cleaned, turning his normal den of otaku despair into a somewhat civilized home. Ideally, this is what would have happened.

But Shuu never bought the flowers.

Instead, he wasted his money on a copy of Sweet ★ Sweet Parasite Lovers 2: Infestation of Love. 10,621 yen, down the drain in an instant, but it was worth it: after all, the limited edition copy he snagged came with a free mousepad, limited DLC outfits, a key chain of the green-haired Suzuka Kagome -clad in the series iconic pink, teal, and white _seifuku_ with her trademark black hair ribbon- and a wooden coaster with Madoka Yamoto -the game's blue haired, tanned, tomboyish lead- on it in her gym uniform, complete with tight red shorts and a wet white shirt that hugged her ample chest, revealing the pink, lacy bra she wore underneath.

"I can't wait to play this," Shuu whispered excitedly, jostling the bag again. "Madoka, you are-"

 _Biribiri!_ Shuu's phone rang, playing the theme music to Sweet ★ Sweet Parasite Lovers 1: Extermination of Sadness. Shuu snatched it out of her pocket, pressing the illuminated "Call" button. "Hello?"

"Shuu, where are you?" Hana asked, voice buzzing through the phone. Shuu shrugged his shoulders, chuckling softly.

"I had to go... run an errand," he answered slowly. Hana sighed on the other line, and he could imagine her crossing her arms right now.

"...You mean you went and got a game, don't you?" she asked, voice lower than before.

"Yeah, I... I kind of blew all my money, heh!" Shuu shook the plastic bag gripped in his hand, merchandise rattling around inside. "Don't worry, we can reschedule our date!"

Hana went silent for a moment, then spoke. "You... You don't even know what today  _is_ do you Shuu?" When he didn't answer, Hana answered for him. "It's White Day." Silence. "My birthday," she added, voice choking up, cracking on the end of birthday.

"White Day is already here?" Shuu replied. He checked his watch, which had a tiny calendar on the right side. Sure enough, it was March 14th: White Day through and through. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot," he said.

"You forgot today for a  _game_?" Hana shot back. "What, is it some  _porn_ game again, Shuu?"

Shuu shook his head even though Hana couldn't see it. "No, it's a limited edition copy of Sweet-"

"Don't even say it," Hana catiouned.

"-Sweet Parasite Lovers 2," Shuu finished lamely.

"You got another  _porn_ game," Hana intoned.

"Hana, calm down," Shuu said. 

"Calm down?!" Hana shouted. Static filled the phone for a moment, overlaying into her voice. "You  _promised_ me we could share my birthday together, and now you're letting me down  _again_!" In the background, he could hear her heels clacking. "I can't believe it! No," Hana whispered. "I can't believe you!"

"But we-" Shuu winced as her voice cut him off again, voice growing even more louder.

"No! No rescheduling!" Hana was crying now, probably in public: in fact, she was crying at the cafe there were supposed to meet at, where they'd first met years ago. "This is the _last_ time!" Her hands were probably fists now, and she had probably waved of the waitress, cheeks blotchy with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "I'm done!"

"Wait, what?" Shuu said, pausing on the sidewalk. He scooted out of the way, pressing himself close to a series of bushes. "What do you mean, Hana?" His heart was going faster, quicker than he could click a mouse.

"Goodbye," Hana stated, sniffling. "I... Don't call for a few days. I need time to think about _us_ , if there is an us, Shuu." He heard the implication: _if you want there to be an us_. A click sounded and Shuu pocketed his cell, sighing loudly. 

 _I_ _should have gotten flowers_ , he thought immediately.  _Bright pink flowers, just like Hana's hair_. But he hadn't: he was penniless again, until the end of the month, ten days away, and Hana wasn't going to talk to him until then, at the very least. In that moment of clarity, Shuu realized that perhaps he was too far down the proverbial rabbit hole: but that moment faded quickly as his concentration shifted back to the bag clutched in his hands.

 _Oh well_.

He raised a hand up to his head, ruffling his hair in thought. "Well, I guess I've got time to to play my game now," he whispered, stepping back onto the train that would take him home. A renewed smile broke over his dark expression, and he felt much better about what had happened.

After all, Madoka  _needed_ him. And he needed his games.

**Author's Note:**

> 10,621 yen is equal, based on the current exchange rates, to 90 American dollars.


End file.
